1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper evident security device for a slide fastener and more particularly to an improvement therein which assures proper installation of the seal used therein.
2. Background Art
The present invention is designed to be an improvement of the security device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,335, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein as if fully set forth. The patent discloses a security device for slide fastener having a frangible locking element or seal for linking a housing to a closure member. The seal is resiliently yieldable and slideably insertable into the closure member but is designed to be not retractable therefrom without fracturing the frangible locking seal. Retraction of the seal is designed to be prevented by a pair of angled barbs or hooks which, when properly installed in a seal receptacle, are first compressed and then engaged so that the seal cannot be withdrawn without breaking it first.
However, if inadvertently, the seal is inserted into the chamber so that the barbs are compressed but not engaged, the seal will appear to be inserted, but it is not and it may be removed easily without breaking it first. This, of course, defeats the tamper evident feature of that invention by permitting opening of the slide fastener without breaking the seal. Subsequent re-insertion of the unbroken seal would leave no evidence of tampering and thus defeat the principal purpose of the security device. It would be a significant improvement if there were a visible exterior indication of whether or not the seal is fully inserted and engaged.